


Rummage Sale Find

by kototyph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Jimmy Feels, Novak Feels, all the feels, vessel feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="MsoNormal">"Those old gals must rub their hands in glee when they see you coming, honey."</p><p class="MsoNormal">"I'm not that bad," Jimmy protests, reaching to set the angel on the windowsill over the sink and pulling the box closer. "Here, look. You said I needed a new coat, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rummage Sale Find

He's barely inside the door before there's a clatter from the kitchen and a long, drawn out " _Da-a-ad!"_ that doesn't end until Claire is wrapped around his legs, a tiny octopus in purple My Little Pony pajamas.

"I'm pretty sure you should be in bed," he tells the top of her head, leaning to kiss her forehead when she looks up at him, giggling.

"Whisker rub!" she crows, and grabs his face to rub her cheek against his. He laughs with her, resettling the box he's carrying so he can get an arm around her for a proper hug.

"Funny," comes Amelia's voice from around the corner, and then she leans into the mudroom with a raised eyebrow. "I was just thinking the same thing. Claire, sweetie, have you even brushed your teeth?"

It's hard to balance the box and Claire against his shoulder, but Jimmy manages, letting her loop her arms around his neck and dumping the grungy cardboard on the counter as he passes it. The three of them make a parade to Claire's bedroom, where all the formalities of Bed Time are observed: teddy, prayers, kisses and all.

Jimmy guiltily toes off his shoes and carries them back down to the kitchen, where Amelia is digging through the contents of the box he'd brought in. She looks up at him as he comes into the room, and holds up a chipped clay angel with sad eyes and drooping robes.

"Really, Jimmy?"

He set his shoes next to the island and takes the angel from her, turning it this way and that under the light. "He looked lonely."

"Lonely," Amelia says doubtfully. "And these candlesticks?"

"It's for the church," Jimmy says helplessly, and Amelia sighs and smiles ruefully.

"Those old gals must rub their hands in glee when they see you coming, honey."

"I'm not that bad," Jimmy protests, reaching to set the angel on the windowsill over the sink and pulling the box closer. "Here, look. You said I needed a new coat, right?"

He has to take out a pewter train piggybank and a rolling toy dog that had probably had its heyday in the fifties, but then he can lift the trenchcoat out, tuck the collar under his chin and stretch the arms out with a little flourish. "Eh? Eh?"

Amelia puts a hand over her mouth like she's trying not to laugh. "I said we should get you _new_ coat, Jimmy. I can smell the mothballs from here."

"It's not that bad," he protests. "It's in great condition! Look, I'll put it on."

He does, hitching it onto his shoulders and smoothing his hands over the tortoiseshell buttons and looking up at his wife expectantly. "See?"

Amelia lets out a little snort of laughter. "Honey, it's _huge._ "

Jimmy looks back down at himself, at the sleeves that slope a little over his fingers and the belt that's all but trailing on the ground. "I like it," he says stubbornly.

Amelia reaches out to straighten his lapels, resting her hands on his chest. "Maybe it will shrink in the wash," she says.

"Yeah," Jimmy says. Not too much, he hopes.

"I'll put it in tonight," Amelia says, and uses her grip on the coat to reel him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more fandom friends! Find me on [tumblr](http://kototyph.tumblr.com/) and [livejournal](http://kototyph.livejournal.com/).


End file.
